


Shower me with your body

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fantasies, Kenma had a lot of them. Small ones for daydreaming, bigger, more secretive ones to which he would touch himself, biting moans against his hand and closing his eyes in order to see more. To feel and touch, hoping it was not his own hands touching his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower me with your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hicsvntdracones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/gifts).



It had been a quiet, lazy afternoon, with Kenma lounging on the small sofa of Tetsurou’s flat watching with bored eyes what little show aired on TV. He could distantly hear the noises Tetsurou made in the bathroom, water running at full force, and Kenma found himself to focus on that sound and it alone.

And that sound had brought the thought, this sinful thought of Tetsurou, naked under the water, easily imagining the body he only had glimpses of in the locker room back at school. It was so easy to close his eyes, to imagine himself to be in this very room, and Kenma fell prey to the budding lust, the embers of desire burning low in his belly. Lying down on the sofa, closed eyes but mind alert to every sound, wishing to hear more, wishing to hear anything that could fuel the pictures in his mind.

 

So he could see clearly in his mind. So he could feel like his hand trailing over the thin shirt he wore was Tetsurou’s, that he could taste the wet skin of his body instead of his own lips. And Kenma saw, saw through closed eyelids how Tetsurou would look, standing in his small shower, hair damp and flat against his skull, dark skin flush under his hand, cleaning, teasing himself. and Kenma did not know what exactly he was dreaming of.

 

But he knew, he knew he could not resist anymore, slowly reaching down his trousers to palm himself, small, restraining hands so he would not moan out loud as he thought of Tetsurou doing the same to himself, water running and muffling the sound of his moans and his grunts. And oh, he wished, as he finally took himself in his hand, legs throw apart languidly, that Tetsurou was thinking of him too.

 

So Kenma imagined. He imagined the flush on Tetsurou’s chest, the way he would touch his body as if Kenma himself was there, controlling, telling him what to do, trying not to moan either. He imagined it so much, Kenma could feel the weight of Tetsurou’s cock against his hand, against his own sex as he quickened the pace against his body. He could imagine his strong hands over his body, pulling Kenma flush against him, a searing kiss between them to muffle scream and moans.

 

And so lost he was in this dream of his, of water and steam and sex, that Kenma did not stop touching himself. Did not stop himself from breathing too heavily, from parting his legs even more, thrusting his hip against his hand; even when the water stopped running.

He almost jumped then, feeling a smirk against his kin and a strong, rougher hand against his, around his sex, making him moan so easily, so loudly as Kenma looked up to see Tetsurou above him.  
  
Tetsurou, with his toothy smile and flushed cheeks, wet from the shower still and standing near, so near him he could not help but thrust against the strong hold around his cock.

 

“You are not as quiet as you think you are” he whispered against his forehead, brushing the skin with a light kiss that sent Kenma’s nerves on fire, body shivering from everything he could feel.

 

He felt Tetsurou’s hand slide against his skin, easily pushing his own hand away and Kenma moaned again, feeling longer fingers against his cock, touching him so slowly until his legs jerked, shivering from too much pleasure, Kenma sucking on a breath, almost whining Tetsurou’s name right here, right now.

 

“You look so small like this, shivering under me, hardening against my hand” he went on, as if he could not see how Kenma reacted to his voice, how he gripped at his shoulders, trying to making his hand move quicker, for him to make Kenma come in an instant “What should I do about this? Should I make you come this easily?”

 

And Kenma felt him then, felt him shiver against him as Kenma moaned long and low, grabbing Tetsurou for a kiss, muffling his moans and pleas because he was already feeling his world shatter, his cock leaking against the strong hold of Tetsurou’s hand around it, making him unable to come despite everything he could say to him.

 

“Kuroo” he whined against his lips, feeling him lie against him, feeling the strong thighs against his hips and Kenma could only try to thrust against him, to try and search for anything that would make Tetsurou let him come. And oh, he could feel it, against the rough fabric of his pants, he swell of Tetsurou’s cock, hard and thick against his leg and Kenma whined again, a shiver deep in his bones, so lost in his pleasure.

 

“Not now little one, not now” he heard him say, voice rough, whispering through clenched teeth and Kenma saw how Tetsurou restrained himself too, from how taut his body was, from the small thrusts of his hips against Kenma’s legs, trying not to take his pleasure despite how pliant Kenma was under him, how willing he was to feel everything he had to give him.

 

But he stayed put, despite the fingers leaving his cock, a whispered order not to come that Kenma nodded to, even when he felt wet fingers against his skin, slowly pushing inside of him, legs throw around Tetsurou’s hips, kept in place with the fabric of his pants.

Kenma could almost cry, to feel the fingers thrusting in and out, the heavy breathing of Tetsurou against his skin, murmuring endearments that Kenma could not distinguish through the pleasure he felt, through his sheer want, need, to come against Tetsurou’s skin, against his hips and his cock, everything that the other man would give him.

 

It felt like hours between Tetsurou’s arms, shivering, crying out whenever he would close his hand around his cock, whenever Kenma was too close to orgasm, whenever he would feel him clench against his fingers and Kenma wanted to curse him. and finally, finally, when Kenma thought he could not spend himself, tired and burning and losing his mind he heard Tetsurou whisper against his skin again, biting the words into his skin, making him come with a shout, hands tight against his hair as Kenma came, his body tightening and shivering against Tetsurou’s fingers and hand.  
  
He could feel the warmth of his body still, the way his cock felt warm and hard against thigh, the slow, ragged breathing of Tetsurou’s above him but Kenma could only turn sleepily, watching him through lidded eyes, feeling his own cock twitch with interest but too spent to harden again despite the fire still raging in his mind and body.

  
“Ah little love” he heard him say so tenderly, already shifting them again, kissing his chest and stomach as he undressed Kenma properly and he could only follow his lead, trusting Tetsurou’s hands against his skin, following every demand with a pleased sigh and tired moans, pulling Tetsurou close against him as he felt his sex thrust inside of him. 


End file.
